Delivery of substances to the body through the skin has typically been invasive, involving needles and syringes to facilitate intradermal (ID), intramuscular (IM) or subcutaneous (SC) injection. These methods may be painful for the subject, require the skills of a trained practitioner and often produce bleeding. There have been efforts to overcome these disadvantages by use of devices, which abrade the stratum corneum, the thin external layer of keratinized cells about 10-20 μm thick. The bioactive substance is delivered to the exposed viable epidermis.
This technique avoids the nerve net and deposits the bioactive substance in close proximity to blood vessels and lymphatics for absorption and delivery of the substance throughout the body.
For topical delivery of vaccines, the epidermis itself is a particularly desirable target as it is rich in antigen presenting cells. In comparison, the dermal layer below the epidermis contains fewer antigen-presenting cells. Furthermore, the stratum corneum and epidermis do not contain nerves or blood vessels, so this method has the advantage of being essentially painless and blood-free while giving access to the skin layers capable of responding to the antigen.
A variety of devices and methods purport to disrupt the stratum corneum for the purpose of delivering substances to the body. For example, breach of the stratum corneum may be achieved by puncturing as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,647 to Carson, et al. This patent teaches that narrow diameter tines, such as those found on devices used for tuberculin skin tests and allergy tests, can be coated with polynucleotides or oligonucleotides and used for delivery of such materials into the skin. The method of using such devices involves puncturing the skin with the tines resulting in intracutaneous injection of the coated substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,326; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482 teach breaching the stratum corneum by cutting.